nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats
Rugrats is an animated series on Nickelodeon. It aired from August 11, 1991 to June 8, 2004. Produced at Klasky Csupo, Inc. in Los Angeles, the show centers on a group of talking babies and how they perceive the events happening around them. The first feature film based on the show, The Rugrats Movie, was released by Paramount Pictures on November 20, 1998. The show was a huge hit and was the longest-running Nicktoon until SpongeBob SquarePants took its title. Characters Episodes Setting The series has a very vague setting. It has been shown that the little babies, as it is probably assumed, live in the United States, but the name of a specific city or state is never mentioned. The best guess as to which region of the country in which the series takes place is somewhere in the southwest, since the family has taken trips to both the Grand Canyon and Las Vegas (Nevada), and Stu once mentioned "driving through the desert" while returning home from a one-day trip. There have also been several scenes of desert or arid land around the area where the little babies live. It is also unclear what type of community the characters live in; it could be a small city or a suburb of a larger city. This ambiguity in the setting was probably done intentionally to help give the impression of seeing the world through the naive eyes of the little babies. One episode does however show they live somewhere in California due to the license plate shown on Grandpa's station wagon. Also in the episode "Special Delivery", a post office has the state flag in front of it. In another episode in the first season, "Little Dude", Didi is shown teaching at a high school in Yucaipa (California), an actual town about 70 miles east of Los Angeles (California). It does seem to snow in the wintertime, as in the episode where the babies play in the snow and pretend to go to the north pole. In the final issue of Rugrats Comic Adventures, it is implied that the Rugrats' city is not far from Ocean Shores, the main setting of Rocket Power, as the issue in question contains a story in which Reggie, Otto, and Twister travel to Tommy's house to babysit him and Angelica. Didi also mentions that she knows the Stimpletons. History The show originally revolved around a group of the little babies. The little babies are able to communicate with each other through baby speak, although viewers can understand them, because it is 'translated'. Often, they mispronounce words or use poor grammar and their speaking is full of errors. An example of this is using the word "poopetrator" instead of "perpetrator." The group is often reluctantly joined by Tommy's cousin, Angelica, the older woman she's three, Angelica is able to communicate and understand language from the little babies, which she often uses as an advantage when she wants to manipulate either party. She is usually very mean to the little babies. Susie, who lives across the street from the Pickles, is also able to communicate on the same level as Angelica, though she isn't manipulative. As a result, Angelica and Susie often clash. Other spinoff plans Besides All Grown Up! there were plans for two other spinoffs that never made it to air: * The Carmichaels was planned to see Susie move away from California to Atlanta (Georgia), where she apparently has relatives. There were plans to make The Carmichaels into a series as early as the 1999-2000 TV season, but plans involving the toddler Rugrats had put the new series' plans on ice. Subsequently, when plans for All Grown Up! and Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze (below) came up, concerns for continuity prompted this idea to be shelved for good. The Season 7 episode "Kwanzaa" serves as the show's pilot. Appearances in other Nickelodeon projects A Rugrats parody appeared on The Fairly OddParents TV movie "Channel Chasers". Lou Pickles made a cameo appearance in The Loud House episode "Linc or Swim", along with other elderly characters from other Nicktoons. Video games * Rugrats: Search for Reptar (1998; PlayStation) * The Rugrats Movie (1998; Game Boy) * Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999; PlayStation) * Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt (1999; Nintendo 64) * Rugrats: Totally Angelica (2000; Game Boy Color, PlayStation) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000; PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy) * Rugrats: Castle Capers (2001; Game Boy Advance) * Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002; PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube) Characters from Rugrats have also appeared in the following crossover games: * Tommy and Angelica were playable racers in Nicktoons Racing for PS1, PC, GBC, GBA, and arcade. * Tommy and Angelica were playable characters in Nickelodeon: Party Blast for Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, and PC. * Angelica appeared as a master model in the home console versions (PS2 and Wii) of Nicktoons: Attack of the ToyBots. Tommy appeared as a master model in the Nintendo DS version. * The Rugrats appeared in one of the loading screens of Nicktoons MLB for Wii, Nintendo DS, and Xbox 360. * Tommy and Angelica were playable brawlers in the 2019 mobile game Super Brawl Universe. Reptar was later introduced as an official playable brawler in a later update. Trivia * The Rugrats received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in a ceremony on June 28, 2001. It was placed at 6600 W. Hollywood Bl., near Cherokee Ave, outside a toy and costume shop.Klasky-Csupo press release To date, it is still the only Nicktoon to have received this. * The Pickles are a mixed Jewish-Christian family. Many fans say the Pickles are somewhat based on Arlene Klasky's real family. There are two episodes that reflect the Pickles' Jewish heritage, one episode deals with the Passover holiday and the other with Chanukah, in addition to episodes about the Christian holidays such as Christmas, Easter, etc. These episodes have been praised by Jewish groups and were annually re-run on Nickelodeon and later on TeenNick's NickSplat programming block at the appropriate holiday times. * It is the longest-running Nickelodeon show to have ended, running at nine seasons spread across 14 years. * In 2018, Rugrats was back on reruns on the main Nickelodeon channel up until Valentine's Day; select episodes were broadcast. Bumpers and promos featuring the characters from the show were created exclusively for and aired on Nickelodeon during each episode, using the current design format used from the 2017 channel rebranding. Home video releases See also * All Grown Up! * ''Pre-School Daze'' * 2020 revival References External links * Klasky-Csupo's Rugrats area on cooltoons.com (Studio site) * Rugrats daily comic strip at Creators Syndicate * Rugrats at the Big Cartoon DataBase * Unofficial Rugrats homepage by Steve * de:Rugrats Category:Rugrats Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:SNICK shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards winners Category:1990s premieres Category:2000s endings